Forum:2015 Pacific typhoon season
Betting pools for this page October 22W.MUJIGAE Tropical Depression 22W as everyone is focused on Joaquin... the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 15:53, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Storm Mujigae Yeah, this storm, named Kabayan in the Philippines has just crossed Luzon; it actually prompted class suspensions here, due to heavy rains. Anyway, Mujigae is heading towards southern China. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:14, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon Mujigae Okay, now a Cat 1-equivalent typhoon. Will hit southern China or Hainan Island soon. (seems that no one notices that there are currently two systems in the western Pacific, huh?) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 14:17, October 3, 2015 (UTC) : I have, I just haven't really said anything about them. Hopefully this storm isn't too bad in China, and I think they've dealt with much worse. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 16:05, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Yep, they've dealt with much worse typhoons. I don't think Mujigae will be too bad over in China, but it may cause a bit of flooding, and prompt minor evacuations and fear in the area. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 19:53, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :::This thing exploded into a Category 4 monster (by JTWC standards) before landfall Zhanjiang. This could turn out to be a very bad storm for China... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:57, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :::And so it turned out. $3.7 billion worth of damages? Wow, this has a good shot on retirement, but China has seen worse. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 16:13, October 14, 2015 (UTC) 23W.CHOI-WAN Tropical Storm Choi-wan Oh, and another one forms in the western Pacific, while everyone is talking about Joaquin in the Atlantic. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, October 2, 2015 (UTC) : This storm is huge, wow. It's so big that it has a 985 mbar pressure yet only has 50 mph winds. Interesting. Yeah, nobody ever pays attention to these storms. Hopefully they will now that I updated the active storms header. However, Joaquin is a pretty interesting storm to watch. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 16:03, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :: The JTWC excepts Choi-wan to briefly become a typhoon, but if it does become one, it won't be that powerful. It's also expected to be a fishspinner, and not harm anyone. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 19:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Choi-wan the size of this and its eye is massive!. size is because formed from a moonsoon area.--the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 15:29, October 6, 2015 (UTC) : The storm's so big it has the pressure of a low end category 3 hurricane. It's large size might keep it from typhoon status per JMA though. That is quite the large eye. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 01:08, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Choi-Wan will continue on a northwest track spreading heavy rainfall and locally damaging winds into Sakhalin Thursday night and Friday. By the weekend, Choi-wan will interact with another storm moving over northeastern China and southeastern Russia leading to additional rainfall; however, the threat for flooding and damaging winds will be minimal." (Taken from AccuWeather) Looks like Japan will get a beating, as well as Russia, by Choi-wan. MarcusSanchez My Own Talk Junior Administrator and Chat Moderator of HHW''' 11:09, October 7, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez''' Post-Tropical Cyclone Choi-Wan Gone. Ryan1000 18:45, October 8, 2015 (UTC) 24W.KOPPU Tropical Storm Koppu looks that another TS has formed in the WPac. models say this can become a super typhoon. --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 15:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Forecast to be a category 4. This definitely has a shot at super typhoon status. Not too organized yet, though. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 14:57, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Has been named Lando by PAGASA. (Mujigae was named Kabayan, by the way.) Forecast to hit the extreme northern Luzon this weekend. This may be a bad storm for the Philippines — my country. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 16:13, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Central and northern Luzon isn't a particularly populated part of the Philippines, they've been hit by sveral strong super typhoons before but none of them caused serious damage (well, other than to the forests there). Megi of 2010 was a recent example, Cimaron and Chebi of 2006 also did so. Ryan1000 00:21, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Koppu looks concerning in the long run. I hope the Philippines won't receive too much destruction and deaths from Koppu. Since northern Luzon isn't so populated, I doubt we'll witness too much damage, but we'll watch out for what this potentially concerning storm does. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 00:28, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon Koppu Storm signals now raised in various parts of Luzon, including the Philippine capital. Koppu has been upgraded into a Cat 2 typhoon, forecasted to strengthen to a Cat 3 or 4 soon. Man, this storm has heavy precipitation with it, and is forecasted to linger in the largest Philippine island for 2-3 days, with landfall expected to happen tomorrow morning or afternoon. This may be the version Erika/Joaquin of the Philippines this year. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:39, October 16, 2015 (UTC) : This is a bad storm for the Philippines. It might make landfall as a category 4. There's just been a big storm to slam them every single year, and Haiyan in 2013 was the worldwide strongest landfall ever. Hopefully all those category 5 super typhoons have prepared them... ~Raindrop57 (talk) 02:00, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: Whoa, up to 150 mph and forecast to become a category 5! ANOTHER category 5 typhoon hitting the Phillippines, that's not good. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 14:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: :( Oh, crap. Not again. This beast is a 150 MPH monster, and it's not done intensifying, this wouldn't be so bad, except it's so close to the Phillipines. Why do they always get a bad typhoon? In the past 10 years, they've had destructive typhoon after destructive typhoon. I feel so sorry for all of those poor people. They DO NOT need another category 5 hit. :( ::: leeboy100My Talk! 18:49, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Koppu is currently nearing landfall as a super typhoon, which usually means a lot of devastation potential. The northern Philippines could be slammed really hard by the typhoon. It sometimes seems like every time I hope that a storm won't be destructive, it does become a very destructive, historic storm which spells "massive devastation" for affected areas. -_- [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 18:58, October 17, 2015 (UTC) : After hitting the Philippines as a super typhoon, this thing could then restrengthen some and hit Japan Taiwan. Why must these typhoons only RI before landfall? I hope there aren't too many deaths, but sadly some deaths are almost certain. The Philippines are having a run of bad luck with typhoons. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 20:07, October 17, 2015 (UTC) : The Philippines are no stranger to monster typhoons, they see more landfalling tropical cyclones than any other country in the world on an annual basis. An average of 6-7 tropical cyclones hit the islands every year, with at least 1 or 2 of those being big super typhoons. The all-time record was 19 landfalls on the islands in the 1993 Pacific typhoon season. Only one tropical storm hit them back in the 1958 season. Fortunately, most of the heaviest rainfall with Koppu will be northeast of Manila in the mostly unpopulated central and northern parts of Luzon, but it still could be destructive for those areas, and its PAGASA name (Lando) could be the first to meet their retirement criteria this year. Ryan1000 01:43, October 18, 2015 (UTC) : This storm is currently causing floods and torrential rainfall in Northern and Central Luzon. Even Metro Manila (under Signal No. 2) did not escape from Koppu/Lando's wrath; in fact, some trees here fell during the height of the storm. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 06:30, October 18, 2015 (UTC) : I hope everyone's okay.... :( leeboy100My Talk! 05:28, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Storm Koppu (2nd time) Lee, I hope so too. This typhoon was just monstrous for the northern Philippines, and there could be a large chance that damage and death tolls could merit the criteria for retiring the PAGASA name. I'd appreciate it if it didn't cause a lot of deaths and devastation in the area. Anyway, it is down to tropical storm strength according to both agencies. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 01:41, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Gradually weakening now. But damn, this caused 18 deaths so far in the country, and at least PHP 5 billion worth of damages in agriculture alone. This storm will linger in the Philippine Area of Responsibility until at least Saturday/Sunday, and the PAGASA name of this storm will surely go. (I'm not sure if Goni/Ineng would be included, but 'Ineng' last August cause PHP 4 billion worth of damages, but it's not that notable compared to Koppu/Lando.) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 16:23, October 20, 2015 (UTC) 25W.CHAMPI Tropical Depression 25W could we see a re Joan-Ivan STY duet again? --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 15:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Storm Champi It's now named, and is also forecast to be a major typhoon. Hopefully no land is majorly affected. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 15:00, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Also forecast to be a Cat 4, like Koppu. Hopefully it will stay in thre open sea. (Trivia: Champi is the replacement name for Ketsana, the storm that devastated the Philippine capital, Manila, in September 2009.) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 16:13, October 14, 2015 (UTC) : It might hit some islands on it's way out to sea, but it won't hit any major land masses, although it could become a strong typhoon. Ryan1000 00:21, October 15, 2015 (UTC)I hope it becomes a super typhoon, out to sea! :) That is the best type of storm in existance, a harmless, really powerful fishspinner. Champi looks to be one of them, hopefully! [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 00:30, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon Champi Typhoon per JMA standards, still a TS according to JTWC. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:44, October 16, 2015 (UTC) : Typhoon according to JTWC now. It's supposed to reach category 3 status. Nice fishspinner to look at, although it's organization isn't quite yet amazing. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 01:58, October 17, 2015 (UTC) : Now 240 kph, super typhoon per JTWC standards. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 16:04, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Nobody's paying attention to Champi? It's jumped to super typhoon status with 150 mph 1 min winds, and it's forecast to become a category 5! It's got a nice eye too. Edit: Oh, didn't see Anonymous had posted. Still, impressive storm! ~Raindrop57 (talk) 16:26, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: What a beautiful typhoon. Hope it becomes a cat. 5 since it's not likely to cause destruction. :) leeboy100My Talk! 05:29, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: Down to 215 kph. (1-min sustained) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:28, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::: After almost becoming a category 5, it's convection's been warming, although it still has an obvious eye. It's too bad it began to weaken instead of becoming a category 5. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 15:42, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::: But it was just incredibly awesome that we witnessed this storm becoming a large, powerful, good-looking typhoon without harming anyone. That is the best type of storm in existance, IMO. Champi, you're the best. :) [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 01:43, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: It was a beautiful typhoon while it lasted. About time some strong typhoon can go without hitting stuff! Satellite estimates in fact had Champi at category 5 strength, 140 knots, so it could have been one. However, I'm more interested in Olaf now. Sorry, Champi! ~Raindrop57 (talk) 02:36, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: Olaf is weakening too, so I'm a bit more interested in Patricia now, because of it threatening Mexico. Champi has weakened a lot too and should be back to severe TS strength by Friday or so. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 22:30, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: Champi's restrengthened to category 3 status, I guess it's not done with just yet! ~Raindrop57 (talk) 15:06, October 22, 2015 (UTC) 26W.NONAME JMA Tropical Depression New one near Wake Island. It's a TD on JMA and has a high chance of development according to the JTWC. It is Probably another fishspinner. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 22:35, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Depression 26W SUPRISE! --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 15:52, October 22, 2015 (UTC) : Not even forecast to strengthen :( : Maybe our next named storm will have to wait for later. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 22:30, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Retirements at a glance Normally I'm one of the first to complain about starting this section so early in the season; however, we've already had five storms, at least one of which has a decent chance of retirement. So, without further ado... ;JMA *Mekkhala: 10% - Nothing to shake a stick at, but enough for retirement? Nah. *Higos: 0% - It was incredible to watch such a strong typhoon materialize in early February, but a fish is a fish is a fish. *Bavi: <1% - It did slightly more than nothing. *'Maysak:' 65% - The Philippines may have gotten off easy, but Micronesia was hit very hard by this storm. From Wikipedia: "Pacific Maritime Association administrator Melinda Espinosa said 'Most concrete structures withstood the fury but everything else was damaged.'" That does not sound good. Maysak was essentially a stronger Sudal; remember, Sudal was retired for the havoc it wreaked in Micronesia. Sudal didn't even claim any lives; Maysak killed 5. *Haishen: Wait, what? ;PAGASA *All names: 0% - So far, no storm has caused either 1 billion PHP in damage, or 300 fatalities. As much as I disagree with PAGASA's arbitrary retirement standards (Amang was a respectable storm for them, and even a minor storm like Betty deserves a bit better than 0%), there's nothing I can do to change them. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 19:53, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Eh...I'm bored. Been a while since I've been on, but until EPac and ATL start up in two weeks and a month, respectively, might as well post my calls thus far: JMA names: *Mekkhala - 5% - Damage and deaths were very minimal, even by their standards. *Higos - 0% - Strongest February typhoon in 45 years, but it was still well away from land. *Bavi - 1% - Was just an afternoon rainshower for parts of micronesia; damage, if any, was less than minimal. *Maysak - 70% - It fortunately wasn't as bad as it could've been for the Philippines, but parts of Micronesia were slammed by this typhoon, and it was regarded as the worst ever in some areas. It has a pretty good shot of retirement based on what happened there alone. On top of all this, Maysak was also the strongest storm to exist in the West Pacific before April, and the 3rd earliest WPac category 5, after Ophelia in January 1958 and Mitang in March 2002. *Haishenot say anything here (end pun). *Noul - 5% - Preliminary estimate, but overall damage seems to have been minor in the islands, just like Maysak. *Dolphin - 10% - Damage on Guam was much less than I initially feared it would be, so it'll probably be coming back again in ~6 years. *Kujira - 6% - Caused some damage and deaths in Vietnam, but it won't be enough to kick it out. *Chan-Hom - 70% - Impacts in the Shanghai area totaled 944 million USD in damage and 1 death. While that's not as bad as it could've been, it was still pretty bad, and it has a good shot at retirement. *Linfa - 36% - Damage was somewhat extensive for a storm of it's intensity (218 million), though the Hong Kong area has seen worse, and it's definitely not a certainty. But it gets some credit. *Nangka - 15% - Like I said before, this was more or less a Halong repeat for Japan. Nothing exceptional, it'll probably be back in ~6 years. *Soudelor - 70% - Taiwan got off rather easy from this, with only 20 million in damage, but Saipan got slammed by this thing and China sustained extensive damage as well, up to 2.4 billion dollars of it, and it killed several people. Has a decent shot at being retired. *Molave - 0% - Welcome to typhoon school...aaand you fail. *Goni - >20% - Initial reports don't seem to be too bad, but they might go up later. *Atsani - 0% - Powerful, but was a fishspinner nonetheless. *Etau - 7% - Caused some damage and deaths, but they aren't enough for retirement. *Vamco - 3% - Less than Etau, so no. *Krovanh - 1% - Strong typhoon, but effects to the Marianas were likely minimal. *Dujian - 30% - 661 million in damage and 3 deaths isn't nothing, but Taiwan and China have seen worse, and it probably won't go. *Mujigae - 70% - I'd want to be more generous to this thing for the 3.7 billion in damage it did, but some similar past storms like Hagupit of 2008 hit that area and weren't retired, Mujigae might not be either. But it was still pretty destructive, and it could go. *Choi-Wan - 0% - Fishspinner. *Koppu - ?? - Still active. *Champi - ?? - Still active. PAGASA names: *Nothing meets their retirement criteria (1 billion PHP damage/300 deaths) thus far. There you go. Ryan1000 20:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) For the first time since I joined this wiki I will post retirement predictions for the WPAC Here we go! JMA *Mekkhala: 10%- 3 deaths and $7 million, but that won't warrant retirement *Higos: 0%- it was a strong storm, but didn't affect land *Bavi: 1%- didn't do much *''Maysak: 60%-''While the Phillipines avoided the worst of this unusually early cat 5 super typhoon, Micronesia was hit extremely hard. As Dylan said, This was a stronger Sudal (which was retired), except Sudal caused no deaths. 5 people were killed in this typhoon, so it has a good shot at retirement *Haishen: 0%- moving on to the next storm! *Noul: 10% The Phillipines avoided major devestation here! It was a cat 5 as it passed by the islands. Miraculously, damage has been minor so far! It did cause 2 deaths though :( *Dolphin: currently active ' PAGASA' Nothing devestating enough to be retired so far. '' leeboy100My Talk! 21:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) '' JMA *Mekkhala: 10% - Nothing to shake a stick at. Seriously. *Higos: 0% - It was incredible to watch such a strong typhoon materialize in early February, buuuuut, no landfall. See y'all in 6 freaking years! :3 *Bavi: <1% - It did slightly more than nothing..so no. see you in 2021! *Maysak: 45% - The Philippines may have gotten off easy, but Micronesia was hit very hard by this storm. From Wikipedia: "Pacific Maritime Association administrator Melinda Espinosa said 'Most concrete structures withstood the fury but everything else was damaged.'" That does not sound good. Maysak was essentially a stronger Sudal; remember, Sudal was retired for the havoc it wreaked in Micronesia. Sudal didn't even claim any lives; Maysak killed 5. *Haishe'no' comment...meh *Noul: 54% - Although Noul sort of helped Taiwan get water after a severe drought, Noul, known as Typhoon Dodong within the country, entered the Philippine area of Responsibility on May 7 and The Philippines raised signal 4, the highest warning level. From Wikipedia: "After Noul made a direct hit on northeastern Luzon at Santa Ana, Cagayan, at least two indirect deaths were attributed to Noul after they were electrocuted while preparing their houses in advance of the typhoon." That does not sound good. Noul was a slightly weaker Megi; remember, Megi was retired because the Hong Kong Observatory analysed that Megi was the strongest tropical cyclone in the Northwest Pacific Ocean since Tip in 1979 by attaining the 10-minute maximum sustained winds at 270 km/h (145 knots, 165 mph). However Megi claimed 69 lives; Noul killed only 2 (as I said earlier). I loved tracking Noul. *Dolphin: 30.5% - Strong typhoon, along with minor flooding in Guam, but it did pretty much nuttin. *Kujira: 0% - wtf, a fish = a fish. End of the line. But it did make landfall. YES BUT IT WAS ONLY LIKE A TORENTAL DOWNPOUR. OK? SHADDUP. *Chan-hom: 87.3% - This one has a shot at retirement; $1.46 billion in damage, 6 fatalities, Japan avoided major devastation here! Sadly, China was hit very hard by this storm. Due to the typhoon, more than 1 million people were evacuated in Zhejiang and nearly 30,000 ships were called back to port. 600 flights were reportedly canceled within the area. *Nankga: 5% - My iPod has new, black glass and it's way stronger than this. Would be surprised if it becomes a C5. UPDATE: Category 4? Wow. The WPac just made me eat my words. *Halola: 7% - I don't know if Halola's going on the road to retirement or not. Several flights cancelled and 1.2 million in damages...Funny because my surface cost me 1.2 grand. *Souledor: ??% - We'll have to see, nothing yet, but when I spring out of my break from wikia-WTF?! (english accent) Souledor literally THREW Maysak in the trash! (end accent) --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 17:56, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Any particular reason why you copied my rationales up to Haishen? :/ --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:19, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I was very lazy, that is all. :P --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 21:04, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ---- odiles fun predictions! feat. Obama here are mine. will update with new storms. ※ 5% - Mekkhala: even Mekkhala was weak. it caused some flooding. ※ 0% - Higos: meh... ※ -1% - Bavi: wait what? ※ 75% - Maysak: Micronesia got hit reaallly badly. Sudal part 2 ※ NaN% - Haishen: no comment. (end water puns) ※ 20% - Noul: Noul literally evaporated as it missed the phillipines as a C5. ※ 15% - Dolphin: altough was a record early storm. some minor flooding in Guam ※ 25% - Kujira: some flooding ※ 100% - Chan-hom: 1'' BILLION'' in damages! thats enough for instant retirement ※ 25% - Linfa: but caused the ferry MV Nirvana to capsize. damages are are not worse than expected ※ 5% - Nangka: blah... ※ 85% - Soudelor: do i need to explain this? ※ NaN% - Molave: u get a Z∞- in failing. ※ ???% - Goni: active ※ NaN% - Atsani: AWESHUM! OOO YEEAAAA! ※ 45% - Etau: that flooding tho... ※ 25% - Vamco: nothing special about it. ※ NaN% - Krovanh: fish ※ 40% - Dujuan: if Soudelor and Goni arent enough... totally destructive|get hyper! 04:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, storms can easily get away with $1 billion+ in damage without getting retired. In 2004, Typhoon Songda caused $9 billion in damage to Japan, and yet it wasn't retired. Granted, that is a rather extreme case, but still. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 23:32, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Now I should do this, even though I'm not really interested in this basin: (Retirement colors: 0%, 1%, 2.5%, 5%, 7.5%, 10%, 15%, 20%, 25%, 30%, 35%, 40%, 45%, 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 99% (When retirement is basically certain to happen, but not absolutely 100% sure to be certain. Highest rating in non-PAGASA basins.), 100% (Only used in basins with retirement requirements, like PAGASA.)) JMA: *Mekkhala: 5% - The Philippines got away from this. Sorry Mekkhala, but you're most likely staying. *Higos: 0% - Really powerful, awesome, fantabulous February system! But all it did was spin fish, shrimp, seaweed, sharks, plankton, etc. out in the open Pacific. *Bavi: 1% - Nothing really interesting about this one. Saiyan, Tinian, and more Mariana Islands got some impacts, though. *Maysak: 60% - Chuuk sustained extreme damage, with as much as 90% structures sustaining damage. Most of Micronesia was just slammed by this thing. I wouldn't be surprised if it is retired. *Haishen: 0% - EPIC FAIL. See you next time! *Noul: 25% - Somewhat damaging, and it was extremely powerful, but damages should not be enough to warrant retirement. *Dolphin: 5% - It was really damaging for Guam, but it was mostly just a fish and dolphin-spinner. It probably spun the dolphins so much that they got killed. Please, think of the dolphins! *Kujira: 2.5% - This TS caused extensive flooding in Hainan and Vietnam, and enhanced the monsoon, but a retirement is unlikely. *Chan-hom: 75% - Quite a lot of damage was caused in parts of China and also some in Okinawa. This could have a really high shot at retirement. *Linfa: 35% - Pretty extensive damage throughout Philippines, Taiwan, and Hong Kong region. This might have an outside shot at retirement, but I doubt it. *Nangka: 10% - Not super devastating, but did do a little bit of damage. Retirement is not likely at this point, so it's likely coming back next time. It was also pretty powerful, but not to the extreme extent like Soudelor. *Halola: 5% - Nothing really interesting here. Slight shot at best. *Soudelor: 85% - Well, well, well, look what we have here. A really horrible storm for Saiyan, China, and Taiwan. It was also the most powerful 2015 storm, challenging even Haiyan and Tip at one point. A retirement looks to be very likely currently. *Molave: 0% - Another epic fail! See you next time, buddy! *Goni: 30% - The system impacted many countries, but it wasn't the most horrible storm ever. In fact, there is a moderate chance it won't be retired. *Atsani: 0% - Failed to affect land, but was an awesomely powerful fishspinner. *Etau: 15% - On closer inspection, damage to Japan wasn't too bad. Plus, it was only a tropical storm, so retirement isn't so likely after all. *Vamco: 20% - Flooding in Vietnam could give it at least a small chance. *Krovanh: 0% - A fishspinner of a weaker typhoon strength. *Dujuan: 45% - China and Taiwan got hit pretty hard; economic losses are estimated to be at least $660.9 million (2015 USD) throughout its path. Combined with 3 confirmed deaths, this storm could have a slight shot at retirement. *Mujigae: 65% - 22 deaths (so far) and $3.69 billion (2015 USD) in damage could make it have a good shot at retirement. *Choi-wan: 0% - Didn't do much to land at all. *Koppu: ? - Predictions will be released once it dissipates. *Champi: ? - Predictions will be released once it dissipates. PAGASA: Nothing meets their retirement criteria, yet. --Steve820 Let's talk. • • 23:59, August 9, 2015 (UTC) 162's Retirements *Mekkhala: 15% It had a slight affect on the Philippines, but not enough. *Amang: 0% *Higos: 0% Very strong fish, no. *Bavi: 0% Wait, Bavi??? *Betty: 0% You failed. *Maysak: 75% Very nice storm. It hit Micronesia killing some people and causing damage. :( Didn't have a bad affect on the Philippines once again. *Chedeng: 0% *Haishen: 0% Very destructive! No. *Noul: 30% Wasn't as damaging as I thought it would, but very impressive system! *Dodong: 0% Another Fail. *Dolphin: 5% Not very much in Guam, but yet another impressive system! *Kujira: 0% Felicia's best friend. *Chan-hom: 90% Very nice storm once again. I thought it would miss land at first, until it unexpectedly hit China, causing $1 billion+. *Falcon: 0% Nah. *Linfa: 5% Not a very amusing storm. *Egay: 0% 1 word.......No... *Nangka: 50% Not very sure on this storm, but it produced impressive waves when it made landfall. *Halola: 1% No/No. What do you pick? *Goring: 0% No. *Soudelor: 95% '''One CrAzY Storm! Wiped out the Mariana Islands and then went on to destroy Taiwan. *Hanna: 0% *Molave: 0% Fish...... *Goni: 45% I'm being lenient with this one. It caused as many deaths as Soudelor, but not as much damage. *Ineng: '''50% It caused PHP 4.4 billion which is enough for retirement, but the deaths aren't enough. *Astani: 0% Very powerful fishspinner. *Kilo: 1% Meh... *Etau: 15% Slight damage on Japan isn't enough. *Vamco: 0% Henri's cousin. *Krovanh: 0% Fishspinner. *Dujuan: 5% Did slight damage. *Jenny: 0% *Mujigae: 90% '''This typhoon lashed Southern China causing terrible tornadoes. The tornadoes killed 7-23 people. Mujigae caused incredible amounts of damage and deaths. *Kabayan: 0% Not bad in Philippines, *Choi-wan:0% Bleh... *Koppu: '''99% Oh my word...Koppu caused 6 billion PHP and killed 47!?! This is going to be gone most likely. *Lando: '100% '''What the heck happened here!?! *Champi: Active still. Predictions will be released when over with. ''